The forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest
by DeathAngel06
Summary: They say that something forbidden is always so tempting. Liv finds this out when she works for Alex's father and falls for the blonde, cerulean eyed teen. Femmslash/Liv&Alex pairing
1. Photos in the fire

The steady rhythm of rain sounded though the apartment. The falling aqua crashed against the chilled window panes. Drops of the H2O washed down the glass. Thunder echoed in the darkness that shrouded the city. Flashes of electric blue illuminated all that was black, a long bolt of lightening streaked across the ebony laced heavens. Dense clouds blocked the haunting glow of the stars and crescent moon.

Still breaths exhaled from the lungs confined in the rib cage of a fragile form. Smooth back rested tenderly against a wall, the hazel gaze watching the hypnotic dance of the crackling flames. Creamy hued flesh glew with the heat of the orange and yellow fire. Brunette locks streamed around the angelic face, damp with the moisture of the down pour. Nimble hands tossed photographs into the fire place. Photos of a once serene, tranquil life. A life that no longer held any meaning.

If only our past was so easy to dispose of. All it would take would be a simple gesture, and it would be consumed by fire. Pain, agony, the tears all burnt to ashes. Reduced to a pile of smoldering embers. No longer around to bring despair, nor to twist dreams into nightmares. It would be gone for all eternity. Remains shoveled away into the trash once the heat extinguished, or even carried away upon the whispering of a gentle breeze.

Yet the past, no matter how grim it may be, was always hard to be rid of. It plagued happiness, prevented one from fully ever moving on. All that could be done was to grin and bare it, in hopes it might fade away into the dark oblivion that threatened to suck one into it's turbulent depths. But was happiness, the feeling of joy and the emotion of love, just a mere illusion? Whether they are or are not, there was always a catch 22. An invisible trap waiting to snare it's unsuspecting victim. Was giving lover your all just simply not enough? The dark work and dedication put forth only to be rewarded by pain?

The thoughts turned over in her mind. Stomach clenching with the wave of uneasiness drowning her. Intense, dark gaze was puffy and bloodshot. Dry from the hours she spent crying over the lose of love. Cheeks stained, damp from the hot trails of tears. She could not cry any longer, all the water drained from her tear ducts. If there were some left, she would weep more. A shudder coursed through the agile build of the lone teen.

Heart constricted painfully as she tossed yet another photo into the hot flames. The pain seemed to be unreal. Agony tore away at her until she was left raw of all emotions. A soft of numbness swept over her mind, body, and soul trying to ease the pain. Sadly nothing could ease the pain that she felt. She had not expect any of this to happen. No one, nothing, could have prepaired her for the horrific outcome, and tragic events that and unraveled her life. Who knew that forbidden love could be so fulfilling and agonizing at the same time.

Her heart continued to ache as the slender fingers picked up the only remaining photograph. Pools of brunette examined the picture, as if memorizing it. Two eyes glanced back at her. Two smiles allowing the happiness the camera capture to radiate into the abysmal darkness of her life. She remembered that moment perfectly. It was taken shortly before her lover, and her made sweet, romantic love for the first time. The seemed so happy, so carefree, as if nothing could break their ever lasting bond.

The acidic taste of hatred clogged her dry mouth. A lump forming once more in the base of her throat. Fresh molten tears rolled down her tender flesh. Her fingertips clenched the image as she contemplated whether to toss the bitter sweet memory into the scorching heat of the flames, or keep it as a taunting reminder of what she use to have with the crème skinned goddess?

A soft snorted erupted from the pale nostrils as Liv's chest heaves with the frustration. The right arm fell to her side as the nimble fingertips released the captured memory to the ivory carpet beneath her. Olivia would allowed herself to keep the photo, but it would be hidden until she could stand the burning sensation it brought to the beating muscle caged in the bone confines.

The back of her cranium hit the wall with a gentle force as eyelids clenched tight over hazel eyes. The lava heated water poured down the tender cheeks, dripping from her lower jaw line. Liv longed for that happiness once more. To be able to reach out and grasp Alex once more. The run her hands over the body of that blonde teen, her lover. Alex Cabot was the image of perfect, carved by God himself. It was obvious that he took his time with that master piece. Each curve was smooth, each single detail was drenched with beauty. Liv's body clenched with the depression that gnawed away at her. If only, if only, she could go back in time and put an end to all the painful outcome that was to haunt over the blonde girl, and herself.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Bathroom tile

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SVU nor it's characters. This also applies to chapter one as well.**_

She felt worthless, useless, all at the same time. Life was not worth all of this pain, nor was it worth the trouble. Was love even worth the effort? She pondered on these thoughts as her body continued to lean against the wall. Drawing in a jagged breath, her slender legs managed to lift her from the ground. Gradually, and with mush effort, Liv stumbled into the bath room of the lonely apartment. Hands reached out and grasped the front edge of the sink for support so she wouldn't collapse again. Dark gaze shifted up towards the mirror on the medicine cabinet, glaring at her own reflection. Thos same bloodshot eyes narrowed back at her. What she saw, she hated.

The brunette could feel the hatred, the rage boiling her blood. It was like a virus tainting every vessel and fiber of her being. Once more the slender body shuddered, this time it was because of the anger that threatened to take hold of her completely. The bitter taste of bile and vomit washed over the taste buds etched onto her tongue. The acid from her stomach burning her throat. Quickly the teen collapsed onto her knees by the toilet and emptied her stomach contents into the ivory bowl. It was simply alcohol and acid that came up. After about ten beers, and not eating anything to absorb it, caused this. Not that her emotions didn't have a helping hand in expelling the vomit.

After coughing up the rest, Liv leaned against the bowl for support. After flushing the nasty liquid down the drain, she glanced into the water. Breathing jagged and shallow as she tried to steady herself. How had this all happened? Her world crumbled out from under her, without even a single warning. She couldn't put all of the blame on Alex. Olivia too shared this equally, even though she didn't want to admit it. Her skull felt like it was splitting in half, and her brain on fire. The room began to spin as a dizzy spell took hold of her. Vocal cords hummed in the throat region as a groan seethed out from those tender lips. Was this truly what she had been reduced to? A beginning alcoholic who grew to hate the world just because she couldn't stop her love from slipping away? Closing her eyelids briefly she could remember the first time she had met Alex Cabot.

_~A few months earlier~_

"Alex you should get ready for your father's dinner party." Mrs. Cabot told her daughter as she rummaged through papers on her husband's desk. Alex was sitting in a plush red chair located off near the door to this large study. Her arms were folded over her chest, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a lose pony tail.

"Those dinner parties are no fun at all. It's just a bunch of seniors and politicians gathering to spew lies of their pathetic boring lives, and meaningless goals they achieved through cut throat, malicious, and back stabbing tactics." Alex muttered underneath her breath, cerulean eyes narrowed towards the soft royal rug.

Her mother turned quickly on her heels to face her teenage daughter. Alex was sixteen, and her parents believed just because she didn't want any part in her father's political career, that she was going through a rebellious stage. Yet that was not the case for this blonde teen. "You are going and that's that young lady. Now go get ready!" Mrs. Cabot ordered firmly, trying her best to stand her ground.

Alex simply stood and muttered a few un-lady like words under a breath as she stormed out of the room. Running down the stairs, and out the back door in the kitchen she screamed at the top of her lungs. Turning to face the house she kicked the wall several times. Tears stung her eyes, releasing from the richly soft topaz orbs. Drops rolled down her cheeks and crashed to the ground below.

Olivia was kneeling at the flower bed, putting in fresh mulch and soil for the tulips. Liv needed a job to help support herself. Her mother was an abusive alcoholic who could really care less about her own daughter. So the brunette teen had parted ways with her mother, and started to raise herself in a small apartment in the small city of Red Lion. There had been an add in the Sunday newspaper a week ago about Mayor Cabot needing people to help with the gardening, since his wife found no fancy in playing in the dirt. After calling and a brief interview, the young woman got the job.

Her attention turned to the mayor's beautiful young daughter who was crying and kicking a wall. Brows arched with curiosity as she simply watched the blonde in silence, studying her for a brief moment. Liv glanced back at the flower bed and began to work once more. "Walls have feelings too you know." Liv's voice smoothed out in a calm tone.

Alex stopped her ranting when she heard a voice. Glancing to the side she noticed a female tending to the vegetation. Her breath held inside of her chest as the blue eyes shimmering with youth swept over the tempting body of the brunette. The blue eyed girl remembered this teen from her home room class. Blinking a few times the shock began to fade away, leaving Alex still upset and scorned. "Does it look like I really care if it does or doesn't?" Words snipped out in a cruel manor towards the new worker.

The gentle lips that belonged to the older teen tugged into a sly smirk. Olivia was older by one year, but that didn't matter much. Long legs lifted Liv from her kneeling position and shifted her so she was now facing the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cabot. "You should. People may get the wrong impression of you." She stated, the smirk turning into a warm smile.

"Like you know anything about me." The rich girl sneered, the richly soft topaz pools formed into a sharp, narrow glare, burning into the hazel eyed young woman. "Just because you are in my home room, and work for my father doesn't mean you know a damn thing about me."

"Well then let's start fresh. My name is Olivia Benson." Olivia introduced herself, holding out her hand for Alex to shake. Yet the blonde girl simply turned and walked back into the house without even offering her another word, or even giving her another glare. Liv sighed softly, and shook her head gradually. "Some people." She muttered.

_~Present~_

Falling onto her back on the cold bath room tile, the dark hazel gaze watched the ceiling. The memory was burned into her mind, and Liv doubted that she would ever forget their first meeting. Alex had been rude, snide, but it actually was a turn on and very sexy. Most people such an attitude didn't work on or fit, yet with the Cabot teen it just appeared to be a perfect match.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Headlights on the ivory wall

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU nor do I own it's characters.**_

[Note from Author: All right as in the second chapter, there will be more flash backs of her past memories. Memories are like _this._]

What is love? Many would call it that over the top emotion where you would go to any lengths to prove to that special someone that your heart is their's. The technical definition describes it as a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. It's that silly emotion that gives you butterflies in your stomach when you see that special someone's smile. That confusing, conflicting feeling that causes you to ache, to burn for that one person to return the same feeling back to you. Love comes at a price. Trust is given to the person, and that trust could so easily be betrayed, and broken. Heart break may also very well be attached to it, but this is just another obstacle to face when you want that cloud nine sort of high.

The brunette girl laid onto the bath room tile for what seemed to be an eternity, when in actual reality it had been about half an hour. Time in the mind of someone who is drunk, and in so much emotional turmoil blurs almost screeching to a complete halt. A spacey glance was given to the white ceiling hung above her. Blinking only on a few occasions she came to the realization that she had finally hit rock bottom. The absolute low. What could she do now? Never before had Liv reached this point in her life where she was simply willing to drink herself to death just because her lover was no longer around. It felt like a train going over a thousand miles per hour crashed into her stomach. Her heart struggled to beat with each staggered breath that was drawn in. Olivia felt like some used rag doll that had been tossed aside by the user once she grew to boring.

Vocal cords vibrated gradually as a muffled groan escaped her dry mouth. Gazing out the window the hazel eyes to notice the rain was still pouring down from the black heaven outside. The sounding of the pit, patter was absorbed into her ear drums. The climate outside her small apartment was a complete mirror to the hell that ravished her insides, and mentality. Turing onto her right side took much effort on her behalf, but once her small task was accomplished, she laid with her back to the bath room window. Lights from vehicles' headlights that streamed past crept into the room, sweeping over the pale ivory walls. It was the only light that leaked into the area she chose to confine herself in.

Bloodshot eyes, drained of all moisture, slowly watched the dim lights creep down the wall in front of her and to the tiled floor. The cold ground was a relief to the crème hued flesh of the lone teen. Her skin felt like she had just bathed in molten lava. Inside her felt like the frozen lands of Antarctica. Her mind, and body numbing more to force the lethal agony away. Liv wanted to scream, but could not find her voice to do so. _No one was right, we all make mistakes…._ She tried to convince herself it would all turn out well in the end, but the seventeen year old just couldn't find that handle to grasp onto. Fear consumed her now, that the hurt was here to stay. _Please don't let it be over…._

_The rest of that day Olivia had gone over her first encounter with Miss. Alex Cabot, daughter of the mayor. She could only wonder as she finished her work in the garden if the rumors of the blonde girl could be true. Rumors of her being snide, rude, inconsiderate of others, and an over all selfish, spoiled bitch who looked down on everyone around her as she sat on a pedestal filing her nails. "Well with the way she acted earlier sure is good enough evidence for me." Liv murmured as she stood, wiping off the lose dirt that clung to the knees of her torn jeans. Her mind reeled over and over again of the conversation and events between the girl in her home room, and herself. It was not until she heard the opening of the back door that her focus broke._

_"Ah Benson glad I found you in time." The whiskey tainted baritone of Mr. Cabot rang into the warm spring air. The hazel eyed teen turned on her heels sharp to face the tall man. His age was obvious, as was his status of power. He wore black slacks, a light blue business shirt, with a dark blue tie lose hung lose around his neck. His dark brown hair was pulled back with gel, a few streaks of gray noticeable within the brown gelled locks._

_"Is there something you need sir?" Olivia inquired sweet, and warm. This was something she always did with her employer. She tried to appear weak, and innocent at times to make the boss feel more in charge. Men disgusted her, and sadly she found herself always working for one. She could feel the acid churn in the pit of her stomach._

_"Well I am having a dinner party tonight, and one of the waitresses just canceled. Could you work tonight please? All you would have to do is hand out the drinks and get them more if they want. You'll get paid for over time, and a bonus as well." He answered._

_Olivia thought about it, offering a quick glance up towards Alex's bed room. She could hear the cerulean eyes teen singing the song Heartless. Alex's voice was that of an angel's. It was pure, sweet honey nectar. It was like the softest silk running over smooth tender flesh. If serving the socialites'' drinks at a dull dinner part meant seeing the blonde, topaz eyed goddess then count on Miss. Olivia Benson in. She glanced back at Mr. Cabot and gave him a kind smile. "Sure sir. Black and white are is the theme I presume?"_

_"Wonderful, and yes. Make sure to be here at six so you can get out the wind glasses and drinks." He replied before walking inside and shutting the door behind him. Liv could hardly believe she was actually attending a party were a lot of wealthy people would be. Ok, maybe she wasn't a guest, but at least she was on staff. Someone who was born into the depths of poverty like she had been, this was like entering the golden gates of heaven. The brunette girl wasn't only in it for the extra cash, but to see that beautiful young goddess._

Her body finally allowed her to sit up. A slight dizzy spell clouded her mind as a heavy sigh was summoned once more from her chest. Olivia's world was spinning out of control, and she couldn't get a hold of the wheel in time to stop it from crashing. A nimble, shaky hand pushed through the silken brunette locks. Her nerves were shot completely, blown apart at the seems. Liv's tongue pressed against the parched palliate of her mouth. She needed another drink.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. Intoxicating poison

_**Declaimer: I do not own SVU nor do I own it's characters.**_

Slender legs allowed the brunette girl stumbled out of the bath room. Using a near by wall, she stretched out her right arm, allowing her right hand to sweep along the smooth surface. Seeing in the dark was a task enough for a sober person, but when it came to being drunk the darkness made everything seem more difficult. Liv some how managed to find her kitchen with her blurred, bloodshot vision. Her hand grasped the handled of the refrigerator, and yanked the door open. Reaching inside her grasp wrapped around a chilled, half drank bottle of vodka. Slamming the door shut, she staggered back over to the fire place and flopped down in front of it on her ass.

Twisting the cap, the opening of the clear bottle became free. The intoxicating fluid inside was now easy access. Gradually Olivia lifted the bottle to her lips. The chilled rim pressing oh so tenderly against the soft pink rims. Without any further hesitation she tossed her head back, the mouth of the glass container pressed firm against her lips. The alcohol poured into her mouth, washing down the back of her throat, stinging and burning it's way down to the pits of her stomach. After a few moments she leveled her skull once more, placing the bottle in between her legs.

Exhausted the lone teen glanced down at the bottle, watching the illuminating light from the dancing flames reflect off of the cold glass. Drops of condensation began to roll slowly down the alcohol's confines, kissing and caressing Liv's fingers that stayed firm around the bottle. Would this be her new life? Glaring into the toxic poison each night, wallowing in self loathing and drowning in the agony of her memories? How could one person simply tear down all those protective walls, and leave her scorned and bleeding? One person, just one, was enough to cause so much destruction. Her life had crashed, and was now consumed in the hot flames of fire, burning out of control. _Why?_

_Time could not have passed slow enough as Olivia Benson waited for the clock's ebony hands to reach six. She was already prepared when it was time to go to the gathering so she could prep everything before the dinner party actually started. Liv did everything with pride. Pouring the venomous dark liquid into the wine glasses. Shoving other bottles of dark wine into buckets of ice on the witnessing table. Now all that was left to wait, and so she did._

_Every socialite began to file into the large dinning hall of the mansion . If one were to first see this room, they would think it was actually a ball room and not a simple place to gather for meals. The rich began to mingle, requesting beverage's to parch their nagging thirst. Liv having agreed to this, forced on a smile and served them with it. Anyone who were to get close to the brunette's hearts and emotions obviously knew that she held a natural disliking towards the wealthy. Simply because money was not a problem for them. They would go out, buy the most expensive thing on the shelf, and they hardly could care less if they already had six of the same product. All that mattered was they got it once more._

_Olivia was born into slight poverty. Granted her mother and her were not that poor, yet having a steady income was still an issue. Her mother worked at a bar down the street. Always coming home with a new man, and drunk, each night. It was a life that the brunette gal grew accustomed to. A life that was forced upon her until recently._

_Her thoughts were instantly interrupted when a beautiful young lady entered the room. She was wearing a red halter top dress that ended right below her tight, firm ass. It cradled her ample, succulent breasts, and gave her stomach a flat appeal. The silken blonde hair was pulled up into tight bun. The cold cerulean pools scanned the room. Liv's breathing caught inside of her chest when she noticed the topaz eyed goddess enter the room. It was none other than Alex. Olivia had no idea what was happening to herself. Her gut was twisting into tight knots, and her stomach felt like a butterfly cage. Her mind was whirling and reeling. Everyone else in the room, one by one, began to fade away until it was just the mayor's daughter and herself._

_Red heels that matched the slimming dress, clicked against the roman tan tile as the blonde teen walked over to the table where the food was placed at. Wasting little time she began to chow down on the small finger sandwiches. The shimmering blue eyes gave an empty glance to every one who began to pair up and slow dance. Lucky for Liv, the wine glasses and wine was located on the same table right near Alex. Swallowing her fear, and the anxious feeling that was bubbling inside her chest, she made a few quick strides and was at the table now._

_"You look amazing this evening." Olivia complimented the female teen who was still inhaling the food, instead of chewing it slowly._

_Alex heard a familiar voice and swallowed the mouthful of food and turned her attention to the brunette. "I know I do. You do too though." She said before putting more finger sandwiches inside her mouth._

_"Thank you." Liv stammered, her cheeks warming as a soft red flooded her cheeks. "Want something to drink?" Okay so the girl might be offering the mayor's daughter some alcohol, but judging by the great sadness that was held in those topaz eyes, who could blame her._

_"Got anything strong?" Came the simple retort of the blonde goddess._

_"Not here but back at my place I do." Olivia answered shrugging a little._

_"Are you inviting me over?" Al questioned, a brow arching slightly as her lips curled into a tender smile._

_"If you want to come over then yes I'm inviting you." The brunette teen stated. Who in their right mind would deny the blonde from coming over to their place._

_"Well since you insisted, let's ditch this party." The spoiled brat answered, grabbing her purse as she began to leave for the front door. With each carefully placed step, her hip swayed back and forth. The hazel gaze glued to Alex's ass. Blinking a few times she quickly followed the mayor's young daughter._

Pain lashed quickly at the beating muscle inside of the bone rib cage. The bitter sting of resentment flooded her mouth. Finally she had found her voice. A horrid scream pierced the darkened silence. Liv picked up the vodka bottle and chucked it hard into the hot flames. The alcohol made the fire grow momentarily, before it died down once more. Fresh lava heated tears poured down her cheeks already streaked with moisture. Her body began to shake with the violent sobs as she collapsed onto her side. Finger tips grasped the white carpet, and pulled at it hard as another scream echoed out from her throat.

Soon the screams faded into loud crying. Her body twisted around for a few minutes before she laid on her back, completely still. Had inviting Alex Cabot to her place been her first mistake? Every muscle in her frame clenched, pulling tight together. Her jaws pressed hard against one another as her breathing became erratic, and very unsteady. Rage seeped from her pours, causing her flesh to burn with the aggression. The need for destruction began to surface to the top, and her mind barely clung to a single thread of sanity. Olivia teetered on the edge of plunging into the unknown. Anything would be better than this pain, even if it meant pure madness in the end.

_TO BE CONTINUED….. _


End file.
